Mew Mew Madness!
by xFruitsBasketFan-Girlx
Summary: Ever wanted to ask or make your favorite or least favorite TMM character to do crazy/funny things? Here's your chance! Hostesses: Shidonii and Rose!
1. The beginning of the Madness!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!!!!**

**A/N: I wanna get one thing straight first; xKawaii-Angelx(Shidonii(ME! XD)) Wrote this, including the AN's and the future chapters. This is just posted on this account because i'm a chicken. XD**

* * *

"Konichiwa! I'm Shidonii!" A Brunette girl(Fourteen) with blue/grey eyes greeted, doing a peace sign.

"And i'm Rose!" A red-headed girl(Sixteen) with brown eyes greeted with a smile.

"And this is..." Shidonii trailed off and signaled for everyone to say the next part.

"Mew Mew Madness." The camera crew said in a bored monotone.

Shidonii glared at them. "I'm not paying you to be un-enthusiastic!"

"You're not paying us at all." One of the camera crew members sweat-dropped.

"Shut up Jake!"

Rose sweat-dropped. "Will you stop fighting with Jakey and introduce the characters the readers actually care about?"

Shidonii arched an eyebrow at Rose. "Jakey?" She smirked.

Rose blushed and looked away. "Just do it!"

Shidonii snickered then smiled. "Okay!" Shidonii walked over to the camera guy and faced the camera towards the Tokyo Mew Mew characters.  
"Say 'Hi' everyone!"

"Konichiwa!" Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keichiiro, Kishu, Pai, Taruto, Masaya, Masha, and Deep Blue greeted in unison. **(Creepy. O.O)**

**(Warning: _Long introduction to camera crew._ XD)**

Shidonii then faced the camera towards the camera crew. "Here's our camera crew! That's Jake," Shidonii faced the camera towards a black haired teenage boy(sixteen) with vibrant green eyes wearing a black tee-shirt, midnight blue leather jacket, and black jeans.  
"He's our camera man." Jake waved sheepishly. "He's shy." Jake glared at Shidonii. "That's Zack. He's Jake's youngest brother." Shidonii pointed the camera at a young(eleven year old) boy with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red tee-shirt that says "You can't spell AWESOME with ME"**(Omg Zack's self-centered. XDDDD)**  
and blue jeans and red converse sneakers. Zack did a thumbs up. "He's the sound person. He does techy stuff." Then she pointed the camera at a girl(fourteen. _though she acts younger sometimes_) licking a giant rainbow loli-pop. "That's Daisy. She's Rose's cousin." Daisy has red/orange hair with dark brown eyes and is wearing a white tee-shirt, teal gloves (The ones without fingers), purple pants, sky-blue skirt, teal converse, and purple hat.  
Daisy waved. "She's, um, she's..." Shidonii looked at Rose. "What is Daisy suppose to be doing?"

"She's the director." Rose smirked.

Shidonii's eyes widened to the size of watermelons. "WHAT?!?!?"

Rose giggled. "Don't worry, she's just Casey's assistant."

Shidonii sighed in relief. "Okay." Shidonii pointed the camera at a girl(Thirteen) with blondish-brown hair and dark green eyes wearing a gold tube top, small black jean jacket, black jeans, gold cowgirl boots, and gold bracelets.  
"That's Casey. She's our ACTUAL producer." Casey did a peace sign. Shidonii handed the camera back to Jake then walked back over to Rose.

"Okay. Who wants to explain what the veiwers have to do?" Shidonii asked looking at everyone, waiting for them to answer.

"I will." Kishu answered and walked over to Shidonii_(Who now has hearts in her eyes)_ and Rose.

Kishu cleared his throat then smiled. "Review with your dares and or questions for the Tokyo mew mew cast, hostesses, and even the camera crew."

Rose nodded at Kishu then faced the camera. "Review everyone!"

"Yeah what she said." Shidonii said, staring at Kishu. _(Still with hearts in her eyes)_

Rose rolled her eyes.


	2. Love Triangle, Sugar, and Ryou hating

Shidonii walked into the studio, A.K.A. Rose's Basement, and noticed Rose talking with Ryou and giggling.

"You're so funny." Rose giggled and Ryou smiled.

Shidonii groaned. "OH, GAG ME WITH A FREAKING KNIFE!" Shidonii shouted in disgust then walked over to the camera area to start the show.

Rose turned her head to glare at Shidonii even though she couldn't see her. "Sorry Ryou I have to go help with the show."  
Ryou nodded in understanding then they both walked over to the area.

**&&&**

"Shidonii and Rose do not own Tokyo Mew Mew." Taruto read off of a cue card.

"Welcome to Mew Mew Madness!" Shidonii shouted excitedly.

Zack sweat-dropped. "Someone's hyper." He mumbled.

Shidonii glared. "Someone just read the first review!"

"The first review is from **Ella and Jakito**." Ichigo read.

**This is like a truth or dare, correct? I hope so; I love them X3 Okay, onto the dares\questions\whatever(some pertain to Al la Mode so you don't have to answer them if you haven't read it)~**

**Rose~ You obviously have some feelings for Jake, how about you share them with everyone?**

**Ichigo~ How did you feel about being replaced by Berry?**  
**...that's all for now, I have math homework that awaits to be finished.**

"Yes this is a Truth or Dare thing." Shidonii answered. "And yeah I haven't read A La Mode...yet...I plan to though."

Rose blushed. "I do not!"

Shidonii smirked. "Then say that to his face."

Rose looked confused. "What?"

"Say; "I do not like _LIKE_ you." To Jake's face." Shidonii explained and pushed Rose to Jake.

Rose mumbled something under her breath then sighed. "Fine. I do not like li-" Rose stopped when she looked Jake in the eyes.  
She blushed then looked to Ryou, who smiled at her. Rose gulped and turned back to Jake. "I do not...like **LIKE** you." Rose said then walked back over to where she started.

Jake frowned but Rose didn't see.

"I hated it!" Ichigo whined.

"I don't blame you Ichi-neechan. I've heard Berry is a witch with a capital B." Casey said.

"Good luck with your homework." Shidonii smiled.

"The next review is from **StrawberryxPancake**." Kishu read.

**Yay a ToD. ^.^**

**Shidonii; Kiss Kishu. X3**

**Rose; Who do you like?**

**Ichigo; Dye your hair black. o.o**

**Ryou; Die in a painful way!**

**Masaya; Are you gay? XD**

**Pai; Are you stoopid? XDXDXDXD**

**Tart; Kiss Pudding. KAWAII!**

**Jake; Do YOU like someone?**

**Daisy; *gives sugary candies* Enjoy! XDXD**

**Minto; Drink extremely caffinated(sp?) coffee instead of tea.**

**Kishu; OMGHAI!1 XD**

**~Sayonara! X3**

Shidonii smiled a huge smile. "Okay!" Shidonii went over to Kishu and kissed him on the cheek.

Rose's eyes widened. "You know you could've kissed him on the lips right?"

Shidonii smirked. "Yup."

Rose blushed and looked to Ryou. "I'll give you a hint; He's blonde."

Shidonii gagged on air at Rose.

"What?! I am not dyeing my hair black!" Ichigo protested but got dragged into a bathroom by Shidonii.

"Just do it!" Shidonii locked Ichigo in the bathroom.

-A few hours later-

Ichigo walked out with black hair.

Shidonii stared at her for a few minutes then said, "You know, it doesn't look THAT bad."

Ichigo frowned. "Yes it does!" She whined.

Casey patted her on the shoulder comfortingly.

Shidonii smiled evilly and got out a giant sword. "Oh _Ryoooouuuu.~_ C'mere blondie." Ryou's eyes widened then started running. Shidonii chased after him then sliced his head off.

Rose rolled her eyes and revived him with a wave of her hand. **(Magic. ;D)**

Masaya arched his eyebrows in shock and confusion. "No...?"

Daisy laughed out loud. "Don't lie dude."

"I'm not lying!" Masaya shouted back.

Pai ignored the question.

Taruto blushed. "No way!!!!"

Pudding ran over to the flustered alien and kissed him repeatedly on his cheek.  
"Pudding likes this dare! Na no da!"

"_KAWAII!_" All the girls said in unison.

Jake blushed. "Yeah. But I don't have to say who."

Shidonii shrugged. "He's right."

Daisy smiled a giant smile then devoured the candies.

"OH CHITTY-CHITTY-BANG-BANG!" Shidonii shouted in horror. Shidonii, Casey, Ichigo, Mint, Keichiiro and Kishu hid behind the couches.

Daisy started bouncing off the walls like a crazy person.

"Never give her candy again!" Shidonii shouted from her place.

Daisy stopped and fell asleep in a 'sleeping cat' position.

General sweat-dropping.

Mint scowled and filled her cup with the coffee and drank it.

Shidonii frowned. "Poor Imouto-chan."

Kishu arched an eyebrow. "Hi...?"

"Th-the next review is from **BlahBlahBah XD**." Lettuce read.

**Shidonii- Throw a rock at ryou. (You're welcome. XD)**

**Rose- Do you have a 'sibling'?**

**Shidonii- you too.**

**Taruto- Admit you like Pudding.**

**Pai- Admit your feelings for Masaya. XDXDXD**

**Masaya- Make-out with Deepblue. O.O**

**Zakuro- Feh...**

**Keichiiro- Bake cupcakes for everyone! Including the reviewers!**

**Masha- Sup yo? X3**

**BYEBYE!**

"Yay!" Shidonii cheered and threw a boulder at Ryou, hitting him in the stomach.

"OWWWWWWW!" Ryou fell over in pain. Shidonii laughed and Rose went over to help him.

Rose smiled. "Yes. My Onii-chan is Keichiiro."

"Mint is my Imouto-chan." Shidonii answered.

Taruto smirked. "I like pudding. Actually, i LOVE pudding."

Pudding smiled.

"The FOOD pudding, that is." Taruto snickered.

Pai's eyes widened and ignored the 'ridiculous' dare.

Shidonii and Rose pushed Masaya and Deepblue in a closet and locked it. "Have fun you two!" Shidonii giggled.

Loud screams were heard from the closet. Everyone's eyes widened but decided to ignore it.

"Whatever." Zakuro growled.

Keichiiro smiled and went into the kitchen and came out with cupcakes. He handed them to everyone including the reviewers.

"Nothin' Yo. Word!" Masha exclaimed happily.

All the girls giggled.

"Well," Shidonii started with a mouth full of cupcake. "That's our show!"

Rose grimaced in disgust.

Shidonii swallowed then rolled her eyes.

"Review!" Shidonii and Rose said.


	3. Pai blushes, PUDDING!, and Jake is sad

"Shidonii and Rose do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the products/Shows mentioned." Taruto read off a piece of paper.

"Yola y'all." Shidonii smiled. "Welcome to-"

"MEW MEW MADNESS!!! NA NO DA!!!" Pudding yelled with excitement, cutting Shidonii off.

Shidonii sweat-dropped.

"Our first review is from **Tapix**." Pai read, because he was forced to by Rose.

**Nice. Hey, don't call Pai stupid! He's smarter that Kisshu, that's all I can say! And much awesomer XD**

**You can't spell "Awesome" without "Me"! XD**

**I don't have any good dares... sorry... hmm:**  
**Rose: confess your love for Ryou, definitely!**  
**Shidonii: *gives a giant cake* Enjoy!**  
**Masaya: Someone get him out of that closet. Please.**  
**Zakuro: .**  
**Mint: ...Why were you given coffee anyway?**  
**Pai: *glomps enthusiastically and knocks to the ground* I LOVE YOU!**  
**Kisshu: Eh, you're OK. I don't like you especially... Shidonii can have you! XD Nya! :3**

"I agree with the smart thing..." Shidonii giggled.

Kishu glared at Shidonii. Shidonii smiled innocently.

Rose and Ryou turned bright red.

Shidonii gagged. "Just do it!"

"Fine. I have a crush- a HUGE crush on Ryou-kun." Rose said while looking down, trying to hide her smile and blush.

Ryou blushed more.

"Rose Onee-chan and Ryou Onii-chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pudding sang while skipping around in circles.

Everyone laughed except Rose and Ryou, who blushed more.

Shidonii gasped. "Thank you!" Shidonii gratefully accepted the cake and started eating it. Pudding joined her.

"He's already out." Ichigo said.

Zakuro cocked an eyebrow.

Mint shrugged. "How should I know?!"

"Be nice!" Shidonii scolded. Mint sighed.

Pai sweat-dropped. "Um, thanks...?"

"Kawaii!" Shidonii and Pudding giggled. Pai blushed.

Pudding gasped. "Pai Onii-chan likes Tapix Onee-chan na no da!!" Pudding squealed. Shidonii joined her.

Pai turned away from them.

"Thank you!!!" Shidonii squealed and hugged Kishu, who sweat-dropped.

"Next review is from **StrawberryxPancake**." Rose read.

**GASP! A LOVE TRIANGLE! :O**

**Rose: HOW DARE YOU BREAK JAKE'S HEART!**

**Shidonii: Do you hate Ryou? o.o**

**Pudding: Play Go Fish with Ichigo.**

**Keichiiro: Thanks for the cuppycake. :3**

**Zakuro: Go out with Rose's Onii-chan. XD**

**Zack: Yoyooyooyoyo. o.O**

**Mint: Listen to miley cyrus and brittney spears songs for an hour.**

**Ryou: Go rob a... um. (thinks then smirks) a victoria's secret! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Everyone: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?! :O**

**Shidonii: poof in Berry and Ringo.**

**Berry: DIE-BEEP-**

**Someone/Anyone: MURDER THE B1TCHY RABBIT JERK!**

**Ringo:...meh...go make-out with deepblue. o.o**

**Cya! n.n**

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

Shidonii grinned. "With a **_passion_**."

Ryou gulped and hid behind Rose.

"Chicken..." Shidonii grumbled.

"Okay, Na No Da!" Pudding and Ichigo played go-fish. Pudding won.

"You're very welcome." Keichiiro smiled.

"Okay..." Zakruo and Keichiiro went out on a date.

**-2 hours later-**

Zakuro and Keichiiro came back.

"So how was it?" Shidonii asked.

Zakuro shrugged. "fine."

Shidonii rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Zack tilted his head in confusion.

Mint groaned and turned on her laptop and listened to Miley and Brittney for an hour.

Ryou's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Shidonii laughed uncontrollably.

Pudding snickered and pushed Ryou out the door. "Have fun! Na No Da!"

Everyone nodded.

"Do-do-do-do-do can't wait to get enough WAFFLES!" Shidonii sang.

Shidonii shrugged. "Mkay." She poofed in Berry and Ringo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Berry screamed and Ichigo threw her off a cliff.

"I'm not reviving her." Shidonii stated.

Ringo went and made-out with Deep Blue.

**-5 minutes later-**

Ringo ran to the bathroom to puke.

"Next review is from **ComicGhost**." Kishu read.

**Oh, I'm gonna have fun here...**

**Ichigo: Makeout with Starfire from Teen Titans**

**Mint: Go up to Shredder from TMNT and tell him he sucks**

**Lettcue: Drink a 10 foot glass of Sprite**

**Pudding: Expose yourself to gamma rays**

**Zakuro: Dump chocolate pudding on yourself**

**Continue Please**

"I don't like girls!" Ichigo screamed.

"Punishment dare." Shidonii said.

"Fine..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Make-out with Taruto." Shidonii giggled.

Ichigo sighed. "At least he's a boy..." Ichigo made out with a very angry Taruto.

Shidonii grinned. "Oh my gosh I use to love Teen Titans!" Shidonii put on a cape that looks JSUT like Raven's.  
"Except my favorite character was Raven."

Mint shrugged. "Okay?" Mint went to Shredder from TMNT.

-With Mint and Shredder-

"You suck." Mint said.

Shredder growled and killed her.

-Back at the Studio-

Shidonii sweat-dropped and revived Mint and poofed her back.

Lettuce drank a ten foot glass of Sprite.

"What? Na No Da?" Pudding asked,

"Since I have no clue what those are, we're skipping that one." Shidonii shrugged. "Sorry."

Zakuro grimaced as she poured chocolate pudding on herself.

"That's all the time we have for today! See you next time!" Rose, Shidonii and Pudding yelled in unison. "Review!"

**&&&**

"That's a wrap everyone." Casey announced through a megaphone.

Shidonii looked around and spotted Jake sitting by a window at the back of the room.

Shidonii got curious and walked over to him.

Jake sighed as he stared at the sky. Then he noticed Shidonii and turned his attention to her. "What's up _Jakey-poo_?" Shidonii asked. Jake glared.

"Stop calling me that." He continued glaring. Shidonii rolled her eyes. "What's wrong?" She sat next to him and he looked down.

"Nothing..."

Shidonii scoffed. "Please. Don't give me bull, I can see right through you."  
Jake sighed.

"She really likes him doesn't she?" Jake asked and turned his head and saw Ryou sitting next to Rose.

Shidonii nodded. Jake frowned and looked away.

"It's okay." Shidonii gave him an apologetic smile. "Give her time."

Jake sighed once more and walked away.

Shidonii groaned. "Rose why do you have to like that _**stupid**_ blondie?!" Shidonii grumbled to herself.


End file.
